worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Micro Drifters
Micro Drifters is a toy line made by Mattel, that have a tiny ball at the bottom and can slide down something with a "drifting" motion. Cars Singles These are sold in "blind bags", meaning you will get a random one without seeing which one it is. *Lightning McQueen *Dinoco Lightning McQueen *Sally Carrera *Race Team Fillmore *Professor Z *Grem *The King *Jeff Gorvette *Rod "Torque" Redline *Lee Revkins *Darren Leadfoot *Sage VanDerSpin Holiday 2-Packs These 2-Packs were available for Easter in 2013. *WGP Lightning McQueen and Max Schnell *Dinoco Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks *Mater and Fillmore 3-Packs *Lightning McQueen, Billy Oilchanger, Ernie Gearson *Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks, Kevin Shiftright *Finn McMissile, Professor Z, Grem *Holley Shiftwell, Acer, Gold Lightning McQueen *Francesco Bernoulli, Jeff Gorvette, Nigel Gearsley *WGP Lightning McQueen, Mater, Raoul ÇaRoule *WGP Lightning McQueen, Max Schnell, Shu Todoroki *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera *Race Team Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi *The King, Darren Leadfoot, Sage VanDerSpin *Dinoco Lightning McQueen, Eugene Carbureski, Lee Revkins *Spy Mater, Submarine Finn McMissile, Rod "Torque" Redline *WGP Lightning McQueen, Miguel Camino, Rip Clutchgoneski *Jeff Gorvette, Raoul ÇaRoule, Gold Francesco Bernoulli *Ramone, Sheriff, Doc Hudson *WGP Lightning McQueen, Carla Veloso, Lewis Hamilton *Francesco Bernoulli, Brent Mustangburger, Darrell Cartrip *Acer, Grem and Professor Z *Lightning McQueen, Wingo and Snot Rod *Lightning McQueen, Mario Andretti and Manny Flywheel *Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen, Yellow Ramone, Race Team Fillmore *World Grand Prix Lightning McQueen, Jeff Gorvette, Max Schnell *Francesco Bernoulli, Raoul ÇaRoule, Nigel Gearsley *Kabuto, Yokoza, Shu Todoroki *Lightning McQueen, DJ, Boost *Luigi, Guido, Red *Funny Car Mater, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell *Ramone, Flo and Sarge 8-Packs *"Collector 8-Pack" - Metallic Lightning McQueen, Metallic Shu Todoroki, Metallic Jeff Gorvette, Metallic Raoul ÇaRoule, Metallic Max Schnell, Metallic Nigel Gearsley, Metallic Miguel Camino, Race Team Mater 9-Packs *"Micro Drifters 9-Pack" - Guido, Ramone, Lightning McQueen, Sarge, Luigi, Race Team Fillmore, Sheriff, Mater, Doc Hudson Playsets *Colossus XXL (includes WGP Lightning) *Mack Rolling Display Case *Mack Rolling Display Case (with five cars, ''Jeff Gorvette, Mater, Raoul Caroule, Max Schnell, WGP Lightning Mcqueen; Target only ) *Motorized Super Speedway (includes WGP Lightning) *Lightning McQueen Launcher *Francesco Bernoulli Launcher *Fast Flip Transforming Raceway (''includes Lightning McQueen) *Design & Drift Speedway (includes WGP Lightning) *Radiator Springs Drift Challenge (includes WGP Lightning) *Mega Track Pack (double pack of Design & Drift Speedway and Radiator Springs Drift Challenge, includes WGP Lightning, Mater, Sally Carrera, Jeff Gorvette and Max Schnell; Toys "R" Us only) Planes 3-Packs *Dusty Crophopper, Leadbottom, Skipper *Ripslinger, Ishani, Ned *Bulldog, El Chupacabra, Rochelle *Supercharged Dusty Crophopper, Bravo, Hector Vector *Supercharged Dusty Crophopper, Chug and Franz/Von Fliegenhosen *Racing Dusty Crophopper, Arturo and Sun Wing Playsets *Wall Race Track Set (includes Propwash Junction Dusty Crophopper and full-color poster) *Take-Off Launcher (includes Propwash Junction Dusty Crophopper) Trivia *A launch party was held on September 14th. *Even though Dale Earnhardt, Jr. was shown at the 2012 Comic Con as one of the 11 Piston Cup racers, Manny Flywheel was released instead of him, Dale was never released. *The first release of Professor Z had him without a monocle, but he now has his monocle with Grem and Acer. *Fillmore has his 95 decals on the sides, which makes him Race Team. Goofs *On the Spy Mater/Rod Torque/Finn package, it states Finn as "Hydrofoil Finn McMissile" although he does not have his hydrofoils, but instead he has his submarine gear. *The package featuring Ned incorrectly refers to him as Zed. *The package with Lee/Eugene/Lightning states the Dinoco Lightning as the "Bling Bling Lightning McQueen" although that he has no Bling Bling rims on his wheels, but instead he has his blue rims. *Like his diecast, Miguel Camino has a red spoiler instead of his real black one. Gallery LightningMcQueenClassicMicroDrifter.jpg|Lightning McQueen OctaneGainMicroDrifters.jpg|Billy Oilchanger SpareMintMicroDrifters.jpg|Ernie Gearson ChickHicksMicroDrifters2.jpg|Chick Hicks ClutchAidMicroDrifters.jpg|Kevin Shiftright FinnMcMissileMicroDrifters.jpg|Finn McMissile GremMicroDrifters.jpg|Grem AProfessorZMicroDrifters.jpg|Professor Z HolleyShiftwellMicroDrifters.jpg|Holley Shiftwell AcerMicroDriftersProto.jpg|Acer GoldLightningMcQueenMicroDrifters.jpg|Gold Lightning McQueen FrancescoMicroDrifters.jpg|Francesco Bernoulli NigelMicroDrifters.jpg|Nigel Gearsley JeffGorvetteMicroDrifters.jpg|Jeff Gorvette RaoulMicroDrifters.jpg|Raoul CaRoule MaterMicroDrifters.jpg|Mater LightningMcQueenMicroDrifters.jpg|WGP Lightning McQueen MaxSchnellMicroDrifters.jpg|Max Schnell ShuMicroDrifters.jpg|Shu Todoroki Sally Carrera Micro Drifters.jpg|Sally FillmoreMicroDrifters.jpg|Fillmore SargeMicroDrifters.jpg|Sarge LuigiMicroDrifters.jpg|Luigi TheKingMicroDrifters.jpg|The King ShinyWaxMicroDrifters.jpg|Darren Leadfoot Dale-Jr-WM.jpg|Dale Earnhardt, Jr. Gask-ItsMicroDrifters.jpg|Sage VanDerSpin Dinoco Lightning McQueen Micro Drifters.jpg|Dinoco Lightning McQueen Lee Revkins Micro Drifters.JPG|Lee Revkins TankCoatMicroDrifters.jpg|Eugene Carbureski MicroDriftersFinnwithBreather.png|Finn with Breather RodTorqueRedlineMicroDrifters.jpg|Rod "Torque" Redline MicroDriftersMaterwithGun.png|Mater with Guns MicroDriftersLewis.png|Lewis Hamilton RipClutchgoneskiMicroDrifters.jpg|Rip Clutchgoneski MiguelCaminoMicroDrifters.jpg|Miguel Camino DocHudsonMicroDrifters.jpg|Doc Hudson SheriffMicroDrifters.jpg|Sheriff RamoneMicroDrifters.jpg|Purple Ramone Carla Veloso Micro Drifters.jpg|Carla Veloso DarrellCartripMicroDrifters.jpg|Darrell Cartrip Brent Mustangburger Micro Drifters.jpg|Brent Mustangburger SnotRodMicroDrifters.jpg|Snot Rod N20ColaMicroDrifters.jpg|Manny Flywheel MarioAndrettiMicroDrifters.jpg|Mario Andretti RadiatorSpringsLightningMcQueenMicroDrifters.JPG|Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen YellowRamoneMicroDrifters.jpg|Yellow Ramone GuidoMicroDrifters.jpg|Guido DJMicroDrifters.jpg|DJ MicroDrifterBoost.jpg|Boost MicroDriftersKabuto.png|Kabuto Category:Merchandise